


New and Improved

by JennaLee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, BFFs AU, Clone Link, Consent Issues, Fancy Panties, Link in Heels, M/M, Sex Servant Link, Smut, sketchtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett is well accustomed to the failure and subsequent recycling process of his Link clones. When a new Link comes, he knows just what to do. </p><p>Until he gets sent the wrong Link, that is. He's always ordered the best friend model. It's clear from the start that this is not what the newest Link was made to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New and Improved

**Author's Note:**

> Heaps of thanks to **pringlesaremydivision** for the help with the fic.  
>  xoxoxo baby this is for you.

It took a year, but the clone ended up developing the ability again. 

This time, Rhett couldn’t figure out what had happened. He’d been so careful, so diligent. But somehow it did, and he made the phone call and had Link hauled away in the van. He waited patiently for the replacement, idly watching the workers unload the wheelchair and remove the brakes so they could wheel a new Link right up to his door.

“Can you sign for this, sir?” a young man asked, handing Rhett a bundled package of papers.

Rhett glanced down at them absently. _Instructions for Model Type 24B._ That sounded different. A new type of clone? “Oh, did you manage to fix the problem of the…ability?”

“We are happy to announce that our new models have so far not shown any signs of developing the abilities from the previous 1A line, even if exposed to microwaves or submerged in water for an extended period of time,” the worker said robotically, as if reading from a script. “We thank you for your continued patronage and encourage you to report any anomalies with your new companion.”

Rhett put the bundle down absently. “Thanks, that’ll save me a lot of trouble.” He signed his name with the electronic pen on the little gadget presented to him, thanked the man again, and waved him out the door.

The newest Link had made no attempt to get up from the wheelchair. Normally, he would have been voicing sassy complaints by now or struggling to rise by himself. Rhett walked over and pulled off the burlap sack over his head.

“Hello, Link. My name is Rhett. I’m your best friend.”

Link gazed up at him with his familiar blue eyes. “Hello, Master. How may I service you?”

Rhett dropped the sack. “Wait. What did you say?”

Link seemed mesmerized by Rhett’s face. His lips were slightly parted as if in awe. “I can’t wait to please you,” the smaller man said, his voice a sultry purr. “I want you so bad, Master.”

“My name is Rhett,” was all he could think to say, stupidly.

“Yes, Master Rhett,” Link agreed placidly. 

“No – not _master_ , what are you saying? Are you feeling alright?” _Did they send me a defected clone?_

“I feel wonderful, Master Rhett. I’m so happy to be here with you. Would you like me to take off my clothes and pleasure you, or would you prefer that I began cleaning your house now?” 

Rhett looked at the new clone in astonishment. Link looked as excited as if he’d been handed a bowl of Mini-Wheats, but he didn’t let his enthusiasm break his concentration. He sat completely still in the chair, his arms resting comfortably at his sides. He wore the simple white hospital gown that the new clones were always dressed in, with the little wristband indicating his serial number. In short, he looked exactly the same as each of the seventeen previous Links Rhett had ordered. But it was clear that something had gone very, very wrong.

“Excuse me,” Rhett said shakily. “I have to make a phone call. Wait here.”

“Yes, sir, I will wait,” Link said demurely, looking up at him with eyes full of worship. He folded his hands in his lap and turned his gaze to the window like a man waiting for a train. 

Rhett grabbed the instruction manual that the delivery agent had given him and practically raced out of the room. Once out of his front door, he stopped dead in the blinding sunlight. His palms were sweaty and his trembling fingers had a difficult time pressing the right keys on his phone. It took him three tries to get it right, and when he did, it seemed to take an eternity for the receptionist to give her automatic greeting.

“Hello!” he shouted into the phone. “This is Agent 4793. I have – a serious problem – with my newest clone. Something’s gone wrong, I need a recycle and replacement right away!”

“Hello, Agent 4793!” a woman’s voice chirruped back. “What seems to be the problem?”

“My new clone isn’t acting right! He looks just like the others, but he’s not – he’s not normal, he’s saying really weird things. It’s broken or something. Please, help!”

The sound of papers ruffling about came through the line, and then the woman said, “Ah, the new 2B line. Very popular so far. Can you describe the errors you’ve observed so I can record your experience? Is he not performing the tasks you require?”

“Tasks? I don’t know – he’s just supposed to be my friend. But he’s calling me ‘Master’ and asking me if he should clean the house and I don’t know what to do!”

“Do you have your instruction manual with you, sir? I can walk you through the proper steps to arrange your companion’s priorities. He can also be taught to call you whatever you wish. ‘Master’ or ‘mistress’ is simply the default. And while all of our clones are designed to be proficient in cooking, cleaning, and personal pleasure, they are very flexible to change if given clear instruction. For example, it is possible to arrange things so that he will simply wake up and cook for himself, and then clean all day until told otherwise. Ideal for the busy working man. However, they do require some daily interaction, even just simple praise. They are still human, after all. Social bonds are integral for their well-being.”

Rhett felt as if he was in a dream. Blankly, he looked at the front page of his instruction manual. _Model 24B: Sexual/domestic lifestyle companion._

_Oh, my God._

“I didn’t order a sex companion!” he blurted out, horrified. “I wanted a new best friend!”

“Oh!” She sounded shocked. “Oh, sir, I am so sorry. It says right here on the replacement form that you wanted this model. I’m afraid I have no idea who would have changed your order!”

“I don’t care! I’m not blaming anybody! Can you just send someone to replace this one right away?”

“Oh, um…” She sounded a little hesitant. “Well, that shouldn’t be a huge problem. We might be able to find another buyer for him at a discounted price, of course. I see from the picture that your model is quite handsome.”

“Another buyer?” Rhett felt a twinge of pain at the thought of some random person using his Link for such purposes. “Can’t you just take him back to be reprogrammed, or something? Isn’t that where they normally go when they get recycled?”

“Well, yes, but… these new clones don’t work that way. Once created they cannot be changed. They’re closer to humans than ever. Although we’ve had success in re-homing some of them, it can be rather traumatizing. They can learn to have a new master, with some training, but those that fail to do so are humanely euthanized for their own good.”

Rhett nearly dropped the phone. “ _Euthanized!_ You kill them?!”

“It’s done with a simple injection, very quick and painless. It’s easier for them than to have to be kept alone for extended periods of time. The 2B products find it very distressing to be alone and they cannot cope with the rejection. You must understand, they are programmed to be a partner, a companion. They’re made to be in love with their partner. They see isolation and separation as punishment and they would become severely depressed if kept in the facility. We have experimented with helping them live independently but their mental state deteriorates quickly.”

Rhett’s heart gave a great, painful lurch. Link hated needles. It wouldn’t be quick and easy. “I don’t want you to kill him,” he pleaded desperately. “Look, what if I tried to just train him to act normal?”

“Normal?”

“You know! None of this Master stuff or wanting to service me. If he’s trainable, why can’t I train him to just act like…like me?”

“Well,” she began hesitantly, “we can’t make any guarantees, because that is simply not how the clones are meant to operate. Customers who order this line are not interested in friends. Most of them live a rather exotic lifestyle and are looking for a perfectly obedient and devoted servant. He _loves_ you, Agent. He – ”

“Look, cut the sales talk, do you think it’s possible?” Rhett demanded, cutting her off. He knew he was being rude but he couldn’t help it. He felt so off-kilter.

“I think he can learn some things,” she replied after a moment. “He wants to please you, after all. I would ease into it gently and try to let him know that you’re not interested. Just like anyone else in the same situation, he will feel very upset…and then likely try to make the best of it and value your presence from afar. As long as you make sure to make him feel loved in a platonic way, I don’t think he’ll become very depressed. ”

“So he’s not like a mindless sex bot – he’ll find his own things to do, his own hobbies…?” 

“Mindless – oh no, sir, they are as intelligent as the last type of model you ordered. The clone we sent is still a perfect replica of…let me see… ‘Charles Lincoln Neal.’ He has the same memories and the same personality. Whatever hobbies and interests he had before still exist. He is simply pre-programmed with a specialized skill set to please you, and was designed to put your desires first. He may not find it easy to pursue his own activities. If you could try and explain that by pleasing himself, he pleases you…then maybe you have a chance.”

“Pre-programmed? So they don’t get forced to perform stuff, in order to be trained?” Rhett suddenly had an awful feeling deep in his stomach. There was so much he didn’t know about this place and he’d been a customer of theirs for years. 

“Of course not, sir! Our clients prefer models who have not been touched. Plus, the question of ethics…” She trailed off, as if hesitant to talk of ethics after admitting her company euthanized human clones.

Rhett massaged his forehead with his free hand. He was sweating. “Good. Um, good, that’s great. Um – ”

“If you have any concerns, please don’t hesitate to call. I’d advise you not to get your hopes up too high, just in case, but I also have a lot of confidence in the intelligence of our models. It will be a lot of hard work, but have a look at your manual and try to train him to be the way you’d like. If it doesn’t work out, we will give you a replacement free of charge.”

“Thanks,” Rhett said numbly. “Uh, have a good day, ma’am.”

“You as well, Agent! Goodbye!”

Rhett held the phone to his ear long after the call had ended, frozen in place with shock.

He tripped over his own feet, uncharacteristically clumsy, as he made his way back into his house to confront the placid man still sitting in his wheelchair with a faraway look in his eyes. He looked calm and collected, unlike the usual clones. Typically, when Rhett had ordered a replacement, the new Link was curious and restless in his mission to touch and explore absolutely everything in his new surroundings. This one seemed content to wait on further instructions. Rhett wasn’t entirely sure what to tell him.

“Hi,” Rhett said uncertainly. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright, Master Rhett. I’m glad you’re back.” Link waited until Rhett sat down on the couch, and then rose gracefully from the wheelchair to settle lightly in Rhett’s lap. Apparently, Rhett’s reluctance to issue orders had been taken by the sex servant clone as a signal to take the lead. “You look so handsome,” Link whispered, sultry now, his eyelashes batting playfully. He took Rhett’s hands and placed them on his tiny waist. “Do you want to play with me for a while?”

“L-Link…oh, goodness, I don’t…” Rhett’s throat was drying up. Link’s round ass felt so firm and supple on his thighs. “I, uh, I’m not sure…”

Link studied Rhett’s face closely. “Master, are you feeling stressed out today? I could give you a massage or draw you a hot bath.”

 _Dear lord._ “That sounds…great, Link. But maybe later. Should we…” He glanced at the clock. Four-thirty. A little early for dinner, but it was all he could think of to serve as a distraction. “Uh, I’m kinda hungry. Do you want to eat something with me?”

Link brightened. “You want me to cook dinner, Master?”

“Do you…like cooking?” Rhett was hesitant. His Link was decidedly bad at it.

“Of course, Rhett!” Link got to his feet, looking eager. “What would you like me to make for you?”

“For _us_ ,” Rhett corrected, grateful for the excuse to draw back and gather his wits without having to reject Link outright. “What can you make?”

“I know over one thousand recipes,” Link replied modestly. “I can have a look at the ingredients you currently have and offer suggestions, if you’d like.”

“You can pick anything you want,” Rhett replied easily. He wasn’t a picky eater. “Do you mind if I go have a shower first?”

“Yes, sir. I will have dinner ready in an hour and a half,” Link promised. 

And true to his word, he did. Rhett came back down the stairs, feeling fortified by the hot shower and change of clothes. He did some of his best thinking in the shower and was glad to have had the chance to mull over this strange situation. He could hear Link humming from the kitchen and felt glad that the clone seemed to be happy. It felt strange to have Link wait on him like this, but it was clear that it was what he wanted. It made Rhett feel horrible about the conversation he would have to have with the man after dinner. _I’m sorry, Link, but I just like you as a friend…_

Whenever Rhett lied, the tips of his ears reddened and felt as though they were burning. The feeling came over him now, and he was not sure why.

 _Are you sure you don’t know why…?_ a sassy inner voice whispered.

Rhett ignored this. “Hey, Link!” he greeted as happily as he could. “Is dinner ready?”

“Yes, Rhett.” Link looked proud. “Would you please sit down? I will bring you your plates. What would you like to drink?”

“Would you please get me a glass of water?” Rhett asked politely as he sat in the chair Link indicated. He could smell the food already, and his mouth had begun to water. He wasn’t hungry before but he was getting there now.

“Of course, Rhett. Here you are, sir.” Link filled a cup with filtered water and placed it on the table before Rhett. “Now, for the first course…” He laid a plate in front of Rhett that had five perfect tiny creations that looked like savory tarts. “Crumble-topped crab and pancetta mini quiches! Then I made a potato, fennel and leek gratin.” Link uncovered the casserole dish and Rhett had never smelled anything better in his life. “For a side, I made a green bean and cherry tomato dish with a buttery basil sauce.”

Rhett was speechless. “You…you made all this? Just from what I had in the pantry?”

“Yes. Do you like it?” Link asked worriedly.

“I love it! It looks great, Link!”

Link practically _glowed._ “Thank you, Rhett! I hope it tastes good, too.” He sat down at the opposite end of the table and watched eagerly as Rhett took a generous bite of one of the mini quiches. 

“Is it good?” Link asked anxiously as Rhett chewed contemplatively.

“Wow, Link!” Rhett exclaimed, muffled from the food in his mouth. He ate the rest of it in a flash and reached for another. When he swallowed, he gasped out, “This is incredible! Try yours, man!”

“In a second. Let me get the casserole out first.”

Link was still grinning in excitement as he cut himself and Rhett generous slices from the casserole dish, placed them on either end of the table, and sat down at the place he’d set for himself. He’d taken only two of the mini-quiches.

“You want some of mine?” Rhett offered, though he knew he could easily eat all five. “I don’t want you to be hungry.”

Link giggled. “I already ate two before you came downstairs, Master, don’t worry.”

“Try your gratin thing, then,” Rhett nodded at the plate. Link obediently took a bite, but he didn’t seem to enjoy eating as much as he enjoyed watching Rhett shovel the delicious food into his mouth.

It was rude of him, but Rhett barely had time to make conversation. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d tasted such amazing food. He devoured every crumb and practically sucked his fork clean, and when he was done he had to undo the top button of his pants before it flew clean off. He groaned and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his stomach and then stretching his arms over his head. When he glanced at Link, the man’s eyes were locked on his bare lower stomach, where his shirt had ridden up from the stretch and made the open button obvious. Quickly, Rhett lowered his arms again. _He loves you,_ the receptionist had said. Well, if Rhett had to break his heart, he could at least have the decency not to flash Link some bare skin to get him all worked up.

_You like it, you like seeing him look at you!_

Rhett, obstinate as ever, firmly ignored this voice again.

“I’ll take your plate,” Link offered, cheeks blushing pink. He stacked his own on top and carried them over to the sink, which was full of pots and pans and some of Rhett’s days-old plates and utensils. Quickly, he found the dish soap and a scouring sponge and rolled up his sleeves.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Rhett hurried over. “Just set ‘em in the sink, I’ll run the dishwasher later.”

“Okay.” Link smiled and dried his hands, turned around, and stood up on his tip-toes to put his arms around Rhett’s shoulders. “Do you want to go upstairs with me now?” he breathed. “Maybe you’d like to start off with that massage I mentioned earlier?”

“I don’t think so,” Rhett said, his voice cracking a little in betrayal of his true feelings. The thought of Link’s hands on his body, running up and down his naked back as he lay prone on the bed with the smaller man straddling his legs, was too almost too much to resist. But even if he allowed it, it would not be right. He swallowed and took a step back, away from the intimate embrace. “I think…I’d just like to go up into my office and…get some things done. You should just hang out for a bit. I…I need to think.”

Link’s smile faded. “Okay,” he said uncertainly. “I could vacuum…”

“No, Link. You don’t have to clean. Just…do what you want to do.”

“I want to make you happy.” Link was beginning to look upset, but he was trying to hide it. With his expressive face, the results were not convincing. “I…didn’t you like the meal? Are you…mad at me?”

“Oh, gosh. No, of course not. The meal was wonderful.” Rhett reached out and put his hand on Link’s arm. “And it will make me happy to see you doing things that make you happy.”

This seemed to confuse Link, but he didn’t argue. “Yes, sir.”

Rhett patted his shoulder. “Good. Turn on the TV if you want. Maybe find a movie.”

“Yes, sir.” Link lowered his head and moved slowly into the living room.

“And Link?”

The man turned and opened his mouth, presumably to say _yes sir_ again, but Rhett quickly overrode him. “You don’t have to call me sir. Just call me Rhett.”

“Yes, Rhett. I will try to remember.” He sat on the edge of the sofa, looking uncomfortable. His eyes followed Rhett wistfully as the taller man fled into his office.

Rhett sat down heavily in his leather desk chair but didn’t open his laptop. Instead, he put his head in his hands and tried to calm the monster inside of him that wanted badly to see just what sort of _special skills_ Link came with. 

The meal had been better than anything he’d ever tasted in any restaurant. And it was very flattering to have Link look at him with such admiration. But Rhett had always been perfectly happy with Link the way he was, flaws and all. He didn’t need a maid or a chef; he needed his Link. His best friend. Perhaps he could try to help have the clone re-homed and order the usual version again. It was absolutely not an option to send his current Link back to be disposed of; Rhett wouldn’t be able to bear _that_. And if he could check out the buyer before he allowed Link to go live with them, be involved in the process and make sure he didn’t end up with some weirdo. If they treated Link right, then maybe…

 _You’d hurt his feelings,_ his mind protested. _How could you ever give Link away? He loves you._

 _It’s not Link,_ he argued with himself. _I don’t care what the sales rep said, it can’t be Link. He doesn’t care about me, he just wants to cook and clean and – and –_

But could he just give Link to a stranger so that they could use him that way? Could Link maybe fall in love with a stranger and forget about Rhett? Or would he be forever depressed, wondering why he wasn’t good enough for Rhett, lying obediently in bed with his eyes closed as his new owner used him for what his make and model had been created for?

Nausea gripped his stomach like an iron band as he imagined a faceless man holding Link down, hurting him, ordering him to shut up and take it, while Link whispered _yes, sir_ and laid still, tears brimming in his innocent blue eyes. It was no good trying to convince himself that the image was just paranoia – who else would seek out a discounted second-hand sex servant clone but a scumbag wanting a cheap lay, someone they could use carelessly when the need struck?

Rhett stood up and paced back and forth, his brain whirring. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like the only option was to make the most of the situation. And if making Link happy meant having him in his bed, so be it. But was it just as wrong as letting the facility sell him to someone else? Was it rape? Rhett had wanted to be more than friends for a long time, but the real Link had never reciprocated. The clone had something done to its brain to change that. Could it still be rape if the clone didn’t know any better? Rhett didn’t want to take advantage of the cloning company’s mistake to get Link in bed against his will. 

_But it’s not your fault that’s all he wants. That’s all he’s programmed to want. You didn’t ask for him to be like this. If you give in and make him happy, you’re not to blame._

_That doesn’t make it right!_ The clone still had Link’s personality and Link’s memories. What would the normal Link think about this? Would he agree with Rhett, or find the idea deplorable? Deep down under all that programming, would there be a small part of Link that felt betrayal and anger at his actions?

Rhett shook his head, unsure of where he stood on this moral issue. He’d think more on that later. The whole situation was such a mess.

Forgetting the plethora of unread emails in his inbox and the project he’d promised himself he’d finish that day, Rhett collapsed into his recliner, suddenly exhausted. _I’ll just close my eyes for a minute,_ he promised himself. _Just to have a little peace and quiet…to let me concentrate on what I’m gonna…_

Rhett fell asleep faster than the old Link did on airplanes. As always, he dreamed, and his head was full of Link’s scent, Link’s warmth, Link’s sparkling blue eyes, and the way the slight bulge in his pants had pressed into Rhett when they’d hugged in the kitchen. In his dream, Link was no clone, and everything he said came from the heart. 

_Do you want me, Rhett? Do you want to fuck me?_

And in his dream, there were no doubts, and he pressed Link down onto his bed and stripped him naked, trailing kisses down his torso, and instead of _sir_ Link was calling him _Rhett_ , over and over, more loudly as Rhett’s kisses continued downward…

**

When Rhett opened his eyes again, it was dark. Startled, he jerked upward and winced at the pain that shot through his back. The recliner was not the best place to sleep, given his height and recurring back issues. As he gathered his bearings, he remembered Link. Where was he? It was late. Maybe he’d gone to bed. 

“Link?” he called quietly, glancing into the room where his friend usually slept. The blanket was smooth and untouched and the scent of the room was cold and sterile. Nobody had been in there for a long time.

“Link!” he called again, loudly this time.

There was no answer. Rhett went down to the kitchen, checked the living room, the bathroom, and the basement. Where could Link have gone? Had he malfunctioned and wandered off? That didn’t seem likely, with the clone’s dependent personality. Was he outside for some reason? But the doors were all locked, including the screen doors that only locked from the inside. Finally, he realized one place that he had never thought to check. Rhett climbed the stairs once more and pushed open the door of his own bedroom.

He was greeted immediately by a pleasant spicy-sweet smell, vanilla and cinnamon or apple pie. The room was gently lit with scented candles. The shades had been drawn and his pile of dirty laundry tucked away in its hamper in the closet, and the various personal items atop his dresser had been dusted and neatly arranged. Soft light flickered across the walls, making them look warm and alive. But none of that registered next to the sight that awaited him on his California king canopy bed.

Link was lying on his back on the left side of the bed. He was not asleep. His eyes were heavy and lidded, but not with exhaustion. He was wearing absolutely nothing except a very small and very elegant pair of lacy ruffle-fringed black panties and a pair of strappy slingback heels. His chest was shaved and so was his lower stomach and bikini line, suggesting further maintenance beneath the tiny piece of fabric covering his groin. 

_This is wrong, this isn’t Link,_ Rhett’s brain tried to protest weakly as he took an unconscious step forward toward the beauty on his bed. _Stop. Don’t do this. It’s wrong. Don’t…_

At Rhett’s arrival Link propped itself up on one arm, but winced and dropped back down, rubbing his shoulder with a furrowed brow. _Just like my Link, his shoulder is hurting a little._ But it wasn’t Link, it couldn’t be, this was clearly an entirely different personality uploaded onto his best friend’s face and body.

But Rhett had caught a glimpse of Link’s plate as the man whisked it away. He’d eaten the green beans, but the cherry tomatoes remained untouched. 

_It’s still him. It’s still Link. Please, let it still be Link. I don’t want anyone but him…_

“Master,” Link whispered in a sultry voice, running his hands down his bare chest, over his firm toned stomach, and then down to the frilly edges of his panties. “You’re finally here.”

“I am,” is all Rhett can say stupidly. “Link, is this...this is all for me?”

“Of course it is, Master. I’m yours. I belong to you. I’ll do anything to please you.”

“Oh, dear God.” Rhett’s knees actually trembled.

Link bit his plump lower lip. “Don’t you like me like this?”

“You’re – ” Rhett swallowed hard. “You’re so beautiful, I can barely stand it.”

Link’s smile lit up the whole room. “So are you, Master. I want you in me so bad. I’ve been thinking about it since the moment I saw you. I want you to give me your big cock, in as far as it’ll go.”

Hearing that alone could be fodder for Rhett’s jerk-off fantasies for a year, but one problem still nagged at him. “Won’t you call me Rhett instead?” he asked quietly. 

“Please, _Rhett,_ ” Link’s stiff cock gave a twitch as if just saying Rhett’s name excited him. He bit his lip as if he had done something naughty. “Rhett,” he said again, huskily. “Please fuck my ass.”

“Oh, goodness.” Rhett was dizzy with lust. “You really want me to…? We could…we could take it slow, do something else…We don’t have to…”

“I want it more than anything.” Link stroked his hand over the prominent bulge in his panties. “Just thinking about it is turning me on so much. Look, I’m leaking all over these panties...”

One glance confirmed the man’s words. Rhett wanted nothing more than to be able to throw his misgivings aside and give Link what he was asking for, but he hesitated. “Link…” he began hoarsely. “I…I want you so bad, but I have to know. Is this…is this really what you want? Or are you just doing this because…” 

He let the sentence hang in the air a moment. Link eventually finished the sentence for him. “Because I’m supposed to?”

“Yes. Do you know that you’re…you’re a…” 

Link rescued him again. “I know that I’m not…the original Link,” he admitted. “I know I’m a little different. I can cook, for one thing,” he giggled, and even Rhett laughed softly.

“You sure can,” Rhett agreed, his mouth nearly watering at the memory of dinner. 

“I still _feel_ like me. I have all of the same memories. All the time we spent together growing up…High school, college…it’s all still there. I remember you. My best friend.”

“Only friends. Nothing more, even though I...”

“I wanted more.” Link looked at him openly. “I always wanted you. But when you ordered the best friend clone, it was like a wall was put up. I was made to be your best friend, and that’s all I ever could be. Until…until now. I heard you on the phone. I know I’m a mistake. I really want to pleasure you and make you feel good…but I’m still your best friend, if that’s all you want. I can pretend that I don’t want you, if you tell me to. I promise.”

Rhett looked at the man, thunderstruck. “You mean, you _liked_ me? And never said anything?”

“You told the facility that you wanted a new best friend, sir. I mean, Rhett.” Link reminded him. 

Rhett winced. “I didn’t know that I…that I could have both.”

“I remember everything. The way you looked playin’ basketball in your jersey and shorts. Your long legs, gosh, I couldn’t keep my eyes off them. The way your body felt on mine when you laid on top of me and did the _I’m dead_ move and how warm you were. How good you smelled. But I never let myself dream that you’d ever feel the same way about _me_.” Link closed his eyes and smiled at the images he saw in his mind. 

Rhett exhaled hard like he`d been punched. “I wish I’d known that sooner,” he said softly. “And now...I just have to know…If you don’t want me to do something, are you capable of saying no?”

“What do you mean?”

“I need to know if you feel obligated to go along with everything I want, and if you are able to refuse something I ask you to do. I love you, Link, and the thought of makin’ you do something non-consensual makes me sick.”

Link smiled softly. “Are you asking if I have free will? Because I definitely do. You can have a human clone or you can have a robot…but they haven’t been able to make both. My brain just got a little extra knowledge in several techniques. The attraction to you feels the same as it did before, when I was a regular human. Maybe it’s different for other clones, I don’t know…but I’m telling the truth when I say I’ve always wanted you to make love to me. Now come here and make it happen.” 

“Okay. Oh, gosh, Link. I can do that.” Clumsily, Rhett began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, cursing as his fingers slipped in his haste. Link let out a giggle as he watched, and when he caught Rhett’s eye he slowly flipped over onto his stomach. This view was even more enticing. Link’s ass was plump and round, the panties leaving just enough to the imagination. Rhett wanted to rip them off with his teeth. When Link turned his head to peer at Rhett, the motion made the smooth flesh jiggle, and Rhett could stand it no longer. Abandoning his efforts to unbutton his shirt, Rhett dove onto the bed and straddled Link’s lower legs.

“Oh!” Link bounced gently with the movement from the mattress. “Would you like me to help you with your shirt? I could - _oh_. Oh, gosh, Rhett!”

Rhett had laid his hands on Link’s perfect ass, squeezing gently the way he’d always wanted to do. For years now, he had itched to _touch_ and _claim_ and own whenever Link had innocently bent over in his tight skinny jeans. “You stay right where you are, Link,” he ordered. He pressed his face against one smooth buttcheek and rubbed his beard against the sensitive skin, eyes half-open and his breath coming in short sharp pants.

“Ooh, that tickles,” Link giggled, squirming away. 

“Oh yeah?” Rhett held his hips down and peppered the man’s ass and thighs with kisses, taking care to nuzzle the sensitive skin with his bearded chin. Link’s reactions were music to his hears, all gasps and groans and pleas for more. He slid a hand between Link’s legs, coaxing him to lift up enough for Rhett to be able to palm the hard cock straining against the panties.

“Rhett!” Link cried out. “Now you’re just teasin’, come on, you know you want to take my panties off and put it in. Please, Master, I can’t wait for you.”

“Get used to it. I’ll be takin’ my time. If you think I’m gonna let this be over in five minutes, you’re crazy.” Rhett supported himself on his elbows and shuffled forward, dipping his head low and nuzzling at the back of Link’s balls beneath the silky fabric. When Link moaned and spread his legs, Rhett tilted his head and opened his mouth to lick him there instead. 

Link opened his legs wider and buried his face in the pillow with a whimper of need.

Rhett dragged his tongue upwards, up Link’s cleft, licking firmly over where he believed the opening was as Link’s frantic pleads turned incoherent. Despite the urge to rip the panties down and slide his rock-hard cock up and up until his balls were flush against Link’s ass, Rhett took his time. Link arched towards Rhett’s face as the taller man licked and sucked until the panties were soaked and his tongue was cramped and sore. 

Rhett saw the evidence of Link’s excitement when the smaller man finally struggled out of Rhett’s grip to turn over. The front of the panties were as wet with pre-come as the back was with Rhett’s saliva. Link reared up to grab Rhett’s face, bringing their mouths together with bruising passion.

“Wait,” Rhett gasped into the kiss. “I need – my jeans, they’re – ”

“Mmhmm,” Link agreed as his tongue plunged into Rhett’s mouth. He fumbled at the front of Rhett’s jeans, which were beginning to be painfully constricted with his straining erection held prisoner beneath. The button popped open and Link eagerly yanked the zipper down, fighting to get his hand under the waistband of Rhett’s boxers. 

It was difficult to resist, but Rhett knew he wouldn’t last if things kept going at this pace. He grabbed Link’s wrists and pulled them away before pushing the man flat on his back. Rhett followed and cupped Link’s chin, kissing him briefly before backing away and standing up beside the bed to strip.

The smaller man’s blue eyes followed Rhett’s every move as he took off his button-down, yanked his tight white T-shirt over his head, and finally pulled his jeans and underwear down his hips at the same time.

“Please,” Link whimpered, straining to get closer even as he kept his wrists on the bed like they’d been tied there. “Oh, please, let me touch you. Put it in my mouth, please, let me taste it.”

Rhett groaned, sliding onto the bed next to Link and cupping his face again, licking into his mouth with the intensity of over twenty years’ worth of pent-up desire. Link gasped underneath him, one hand coming up to tangle in Rhett’s hair, pulling lightly.

“Please,” Link repeated against his lips, “I want –”

“Yeah, Link, tell me what you want.” Rhett scraped his teeth down the sharp edge of Link’s jaw, mouthing at the slight roughness of the stubble that led to the soft skin of his neck. “Tell me what you wanna do to me.”

Link moaned, the sound resonating in his throat and making Rhett’s lips tingle with the vibration. “I want your cock in my mouth, in my ass, I wanna feel you everywhere, wanna make you feel so good, _please_ Rhett –”

Rhett shuffled up the bed and straddled Link’s chest, presenting his demanding manhood to Link’s eager mouth. Link’s upper body curved up off the bed and his hands grabbed Rhett’s ass, holding him in place and using the leverage to plunge Rhett’s cock deep into his mouth. It was instantly overwhelming. Link moaned and swallowed around Rhett’s length, sounding as if he was the one being pleasured. His blue eyes gazed up at Rhett with what looked like _gratitude_ , like he had been given the best gift in the world. His hands on Rhett’s rear encouraged the bigger man to rock his hips and fuck into Link’s tight throat.

“Gosh, Link, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to fuck you if this keeps up,” Rhett admitted. Pulling his cock out of Link’s sweet mouth was one of the hardest things he’d ever done. It left a sticky shiny trail on Link’s chin. Link actually whimpered at the loss.

“Don’t leave me hanging,” he begged. “I need it inside me, Rhett.”

“Then let me see that gorgeous ass of yours,” Rhett grinned, dismounting from Link’s chest.

Link turned over on his stomach to reveal his ass and Rhett hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of the panties. Link rose up on all fours with his butt held high and his legs obediently together to make it easy for the revealing garment to be pulled down. He spread Link’s cheeks with his palm and caressed the cleft with two fingers. The digits came away slick with lube. “What on earth…” Rhett stared at his fingers, and then studied Link more closely. The tight pink hole was practically dripping with lubricant, shiny and wet. “Did you put…”

“Of course I prepared myself for you,” Link said, twisting his head around to look at Rhett. “In the bathroom after I finished cleaning up in here. First I cleaned myself out, and then I bent over the sink and used my fingers to get me ready for your big dick.”

Rhett could hold himself back no longer. “Fuck, Link,” he swore out loud as he pushed one finger easily into the tight opening. Link’s words dissolved into a moan and all the tension left his body. His upper body fell onto the mattress and his thighs shook as they struggled to keep his rear end up. The panties were still around his knees.

“You got no idea how many times I did this to myself thinkin’ of you,” Link gasped into the pillow. The words hit Rhett so hard it felt like a physical blow. They could have been doing this for – for forever – he could’ve been doing this with _his_ Link; all that wasted time –

Rhett shook himself mentally, bringing his focus back to the present, to the beautiful man in front of him, flushed and open and begging for Rhett’s touch. There was no going back, true, no way to get back all the moments that might’ve been, but there was _this_ , a guarantee, a certainty. Maybe an inevitability. _This_ was his Link now, and this Link was exactly what he’d always wanted. Maybe he’d just had to wait until he was really ready to appreciate it.

He slid another finger into the tight opening with hardly any resistance. Link turned his face to the side and moaned. “Your fingers are so much bigger than mine. Oh, I love it, oh, _yeah_ , just like that, Rhett, do it hard, I can take it.” 

“Yeah?” Rhett moved his fingers in and out, going knuckle-deep every time. He gave his hand a little twist and Link practically _vibrated_ with the force of his cry.

“That’s it, right there, _oh!_ ”

Rhett stroked the same spot again with the pads of his fingertips, searching carefully until he felt the small, round nub. “Yeah, you like that, Link?” Gently, he made a circle around the gland, slowly increasing the pressure until Link gave a short scream.

“I can’t take this anymore,” he gasped. “I need you, Rhett, please, I’m ready. Take me, make me yours. Show me what that big thing can do.”

Rhett grabbed Link’s hips, loving how the man’s curves fit so perfectly in his big hands. He rocked forward to slide his slick cock up Link’s cleft, teasing the eager hole and grinning when Link tried to push backward to penetrate himself. “You want it so bad, gosh, baby.”

“I can’t wait,” Link whispered. His white-knuckled fists clutched two handfuls of the sheets. 

Link’s hole opened easily for him, and Rhett pushed into the tight, hot passage inch by inch. “Oh, gosh,” he groaned as Link let out a high, quavering moan. “So tight, Link. So nice and snug in there, all for me.”

“Yours, all yours, Rhett, yes, I’m all for you.” His back bowed in the centre, lifting his ass high, presenting it for better access. Rhett’s hands gripped his pert cheeks so hard he was sure he’d leave marks. _Finger-shaped bruises, from_ my _fingers, all over that perfect ass._ By the time he bottomed out, hips flush to Link’s backside, he was trembling with the strain of holding back.

“It’s so deep,” Link sighed, sounding awed. “I’m so full. I can’t wait to feel your hot come fill me up even more. I want you to do this to me all night, every night. Want you to make me too sore to walk tomorrow.”

Link’s words filled him with desire and Rhett pulled out and thrust back in smoothly. Link gave a little cry and clutched the sheets, his shiny black heels catching the light of the candles as his feet tried to curl. Rhett groaned as the man’s passage tightened impossibly around him. “Oh, Link, you sound so hot.”

He thrust again, and again, harder every time, until the pace left him panting and Link had collapsed onto his forearms. The headboard banged into the wall but Link’s noises drowned out the sound. Rhett had a hard time making himself last. Link was so wonderfully _responsive_ , pushing back against every thrust and moaning words of praise and encouragement. “You’re so good at this, Rhett, you make my ass feel so good and full, never want you to stop.”

The rhythmic sound of their bodies slapping together filled the room. Rhett loved the way Link’s ass jiggled from the impact. Before he even thought to ask Rhett smacked his hand down hard on one cheek. Link’s startled but pleasured cry was so hot that he had to do it again to the other cheek, even harder this time, hoping to leave a mark.

“You like that, baby?” he asked in a low voice as he spanked Link again.

“Yes!” Link shuddered. “Spank me harder, oh yeah, like that, I love it.”

Rhett grinned and gave in, alternating harder slaps with gentle ones, until Link’s ass was red and hot to the touch and neither man could form words anymore. Link’s beautiful cries were the perfect compliment to Rhett’s low, breathy groans. Finally, Link’s body began to tense up, and his noises began to increase in volume and pitch.

“Gonna come for me?” Rhett asked hoarsely, pounding harder. “Tell me. You’re close, aren’t you?” 

“Oh!” Link gulped for air noisily. “I’m close, Rhett, don’t stop, keep going, right there, yes!”

“I can…” Rhett had a hard time forming words. “If you roll over, I can help touch…”

“No, oh, don’t take it out of me, I don’t need – I’m gonna come – ” Suddenly the man was tightening even more, his whole body going rigid, and Rhett could feel the relief and pleasure coursing through Link’s body as he reached his peak. His forearms gave way and Link fell face-first into the pillows, which muffled his scream of Rhett’s name. When he turned his upper body to the side Rhett saw gleaming spurts of come splashed high on Link’s shaved chest.

Rhett’s head was spinning. Link was able to come just from being fucked. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. His rhythm failed and his thrusts became erratic. Link’s hole felt wonderful, relaxed and a little stretched now but still snug and warm and wet. His cock easily slipped in to the base and almost all the way back out and Link just _took_ it, whimpering softly, his face slack and his lips parted. Rhett went over the edge in less than a minute and held himself deep as his cock emptied itself into Link’s ass.

Link whimpered as Rhett pulled his softening cock out, and Rhett soothed him with slow kisses along his spine. He gently stroked Link’s hair with his clean hand and stood up to find towels in the bathroom. Rhett cleaned himself off and blew out the taper candles, leaving only the tealights to burn down to nothing. 

Link rolled onto his back and stretched, blinking in the sudden darkness. “Is it too late for dessert?”

“I thought _you_ were dessert.” Rhett climbed on top of him and nipped at Link’s soft pale neck until the man giggled.

“Just the appetizer. I made a red velvet cake for you, too. It had to chill in the fridge.”

“It can chill a little while longer.” Rhett gathered the man into his arms to hold him close. “I’ve always wanted to fall asleep with you in my arms.”

“And now you can.” Link tilted his hips and fit his smaller body against Rhett’s own. “Tonight, and every night. Make up for all the time we lost when we were younger, acting like we didn’t want it.”

They kissed, long and slow, whispering promises and words of love as sleep made their eyelids heavier and heavier. Soon they were asleep, Link’s face tucked against Rhett’s neck with his mouth slack and his arms holding Rhett around the middle. The tealight candles died in a wisp of silver smoke and the room plunged into peaceful darkness.

**

Everything settled back down into normal life. The show went on as usual and nobody noticed anything different about Link – except that the man was even louder and more hyperactive than ever, and sometimes couldn’t tear his eyes off Rhett. Though he was mindful of their clean, family-friendly image, he did not shy away or protest when they had to get physically close for a sketch. He was a little more confident, a little less afraid of getting flirty with Rhett on camera. He giggled more often and practically seemed to glow whenever Rhett touched his arm or turned to look into his eyes.

But maybe even that wasn’t so different from how things used to be. 

A month after the latest clone had arrived, he received a call back from the woman he’d spoken to about the mix-up. She wanted to know if Rhett was satisfied with his replacement after all. Tomorrow his warranty would be up, she advised. Would he like to send for the clone he’d actually ordered? She would even arrange a same-day recycle, despite it being Sunday. 

“To make up for our mistake,” she explained. “Just say the word and I’ll call in some favours.”

Rhett glanced into the living room, where Link, dressed in a French maid outfit with absolutely nothing on beneath the short skirt, was taking advantage of the height of his stilettos to clean the tall living room window. His hips moved smoothly in time with the music playing from Rhett’s laptop, and when he bent over to retrieve a new paper towel he revealed the vivid suck mark on the crease where his thighs swelled up into his rear end.

“Agent? Sir? Are you there?” the woman asked after some time.

“Sorry,” Rhett chuckled and tore his eyes away. “Thanks for the call, but I’m very happy with the clone I got. I’m not mad about the mistake and I appreciate your company’s concern.”

“That’s wonderful, Agent! I’m glad things worked out for you.”

“Me, too.” Rhett ended the call and turned off the phone. Link put down the Windex and turned to catch Rhett staring at the tented fabric at his groin. With a mischievous smile, Link sauntered over to the stairs, deliberately exaggerating the swing of his hips to make the hem of the skirt flip up. 

“Coming?” Link asked, sassy as ever. “Or will I have to take care of this myself?”

Rhett snapped to attention and practically ran for the stairs. Link pretended to run too, giggling the entire time as Rhett chased him down the hall and tackled him onto the bed.

“Mine,” Rhett growled playfully, pinning his sexy French maid to the bed. 

“Yours,” Link agreed, eyes fluttering closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the continued support, everyone!  
> Your comments and kudos are always eagerly awaited and highly appreciated.


End file.
